Conventional putters include a shaft having a handle at the upper end and putter head assembly at the lower end. The putter head assembly includes a putter head, which typically terminates in a generally vertical putter head face which contacts the ball, and a connecting section called a hosel. The hossel connects the putter head with the lower end of the shaft. Some putter head assemblies do not include the hosel, but rather the bottom or lower end of the shaft is attached directly to the putter head itself.
The desire for a putter which may help improve a golfer's game has generated a great number of innovative putter designs. Regardless of how many new putter designs are developed, they all seem to fall short in some category.